Para los dos
by Eve Hariu
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo dos personas pueden llegar a unirse pese a tener todo en contra, y porqué no llegaron a hacerlo, teniendo todo a favor. Al final, lo único que queda por hacer es aquello que sea lo mejor... Para los dos. H. Potter-D. Malfoy. Transcurre durante Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe.


Disclaimer:

Bueno, pues volvemos a la carga 10 años después, que se dice pronto... He vuelto a retomar el buen hábito de la lectura y sobretodo, la escritura, así que este es el resultado de este arranque :) Como siempre, nada de estos personajes me pertenece. Todo es de la maravillosa JK Rowling.

Sed buen s conmigo, que me estoy desempolvando :)

* * *

No era la primera vez que Harry veía a Malfoy solo en situaciones más que comprometidas. Ron y Hermione no le creían cuando insistía una y otra vez que Malfoy tramaba algo. Cuanto más lo repetía, menos le tomaban en cuenta. Llegado un punto, desistió en su idea de convencer a sus amigos o recibir su ayuda, y aquella fue su perdición.

Día a día se obsesionaba más con el rubio de ojos grises. Sabía que algo se traía entre manos, que aquella aparición en Borgin & Burks al inicio del curso no había sido casual y, sobretodo, que nada de aquello le daba buena espina.

Los días pasaban, las desapariciones de Draco se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, y su malestar y enfado crecían de forma exponencional a éstas. No podía evitar seguir desconfiando del chico, y no sentir el apoyo de sus amigos no ayudaba lo más mínimo. A menudo se encontraban los tres en la sala común, conversando frente a la chimenea, pero Harry apenas formaba parte de la charla. Mientras Hermione le contaba a Ron que Dumbledore se había ausentado una semana más en el colegio (después de haber insistido en que Harry dejara de leer el libro de Pociones avanzadas), él terminaba por clavar sus ojos en las llamas, dejando su mente vagar, tratando de averiguar dónde se encontraría el rubio slytherin, mientras las llamas lamían ávidas los troncos de madera acomodados en la fría piedra de la sala.

Un fin de semana, harto de no obtener el apoyo de sus amigos, decidió ir a Hogsmeade para despejar sus ideas, y para disgusto suyo, pudo entrever al rubio apoyado en uno de los bancos en el pub de Las tres escobas. Malfoy se encontraba en un banco cerca de un amplio ventanal. Pese a que el invierno había traído consigo grandes nevadas y ese día no daba tregua, Harry pudo vislumbrar que se encontraba solo.

Arrugando los labios debido a la frustración, entró en el pub. Unos pocos copos de nieve se colaron entre el hueco de la puerta y el soportal en su entrada y, tras cerrar la puerta, se sacudió levemente el hielo de los hombros de su chaqueta. Dando un paso en la estancia, barrió con los ojos todo el lugar buscando aquella característica melena color platino. Era un fin de semana particularmente bueno para el dueño del pub, pues mucha de la juventud de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade se encontraba aquella tarde disfrutando de una calmada charla junto a un té importado o celebrando buenos momentos frente a una cerveza de mantequilla.

Detectó algunos compañeros de gryffindor, un par de cajeros de tiendas cercanas a Hogsmeade… pero ni rastro de Ron ni Hermione. Se dirigió hacia el banco donde había visto a Draco, pero ya lo había ocupado una pareja, que se besaba dulcemente aprovechando la intimidad de aquel pequeño y recogido rincón. Arrastrando sus pies, puso rumbo a la puerta trasera dispuesto a entrar a Honeydukes, sintiéndose de mala gana una vez más por aquella obsesión insana que le estaba creando la sospechosa actitud con la que se movía últimamente Malfoy.

Y entonces, cuando quedaban dos metros para cruzar la puerta trasera, y cuando creía que ya se había marchado, le encontró escabulléndose hacia el baño. Con mucho tacto, le siguió escaleras arriba hasta la puerta donde se dividían entre el baño de hombres y de mujeres.

El pasillo que conducía al baño estaba vestido de la misma madera que revestía todas las paredes de la edificación, crujiente bajo sus pies, desprendiendo un agradable olor a humedad. Solo al entrar en el baño de hombres pudo ver entonces el azulejo blanco recubriendo las paredes. Procurando no delatar su presencia con ningún leve sonido, avanzó cuidadosamente intentando asomar los ojos por la esquina, intentando encontrar de nuevo aquella cabellera fría como aquel día. La divisó, caída hacia delante, frente al espejo. Malfoy se encontraba apoyando sendas manos a cada lado de una de las pilas, cabizbajo. Si el rubio se encontraba tan relajado, era porque ya había comprobado que no había compañía allí. No era como si conociera al chico al dedillo, pero todas las situaciones que los habían unido durante el curso escolar habían valido para saber que encontrar a un Malfoy relajado en una estancia vacía era como ver a un león durmiendo boca arriba, enseñando su estómago; la bestia estaba calmada por ahora, pero sabía que su reacción frente a cualquier situación inesperada sería atacar sin más dilación. Algo tan poco frecuente e inverosímil, y a la vez, tan mal augurio.

Harry contuvo la respiración. El lugar tenía techos tan bajos y tan poco mobiliario, que cualquier sonido se escucharía si no se movía con cautela. Lentamente, pegó su espalda a la pared, aprovechando que Malfoy había hecho un ruido para apartarse el pelo de la cara. Segundos después, pudo detectar el sonido de un corto y ahogado sollozo. Sus músculos se congelaron. ¿Malfoy estaba llorando? Aquello no podía ser. Muerto de curiosidad, volvió a asomarse apenas unos milímetros por la esquina del pasillo.

Los hombros del rubio se movían en pequeños espasmos acompañados de los leves respingos entrecortados que daba en su respiración. A su izquierda de la pila frente a la que se encontraba, había un estuche negro azabache de cubierta aterciopelada, envuelto en un pañuelo de seda color zafiro oscuro.

Al igual que cuando había visto el diario de Tom Riddle en el despacho de Dumbledore, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de cabeza a pies. Podía sentir la maldición amenazante contenida dentro de aquel estuche. Sabía que Malfoy estaba jugando sucio, lo sabía. Por fin le había cogido con las manos en la masa. La cuestión era… ¿por qué? Y… ¿por qué lloraba?

En medio de aquella reflexión, con una rabia contenida, y sin poder evitarlo, salió de su escondite hasta colocarse detrás de Malfoy. En el mismo milisegundo que había comenzado a salir del pasillo, los ojos de Malfoy habían buscado y encontrado el movimiento tras él. Sin embargo, no había mudado su posición ni había alzado apenas el mentón en el proceso.

Sus ojos habían perdido todo signo de debilidad y ésta había sido reemplazada por la genuina determinación de una serpiente amenazada por su depredador habitual. Harry recibió su mirada sin amedrentarse lo más mínimo, un metro a su espalda. Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio.

-¿A qué debo este placer, Potter? - Malfoy arrastró cada una de las palabras con hastío, bajando la mirada por un instante para echarse agua en la cara y secarse con papel. A continuación, cogió el estuche y se lo guardó en la solapa de la capa.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando Harry se interpuso en su camino.

-Deja ese estuche donde estaba, Malfoy.

Malfoy se detuvo frente a Harry y fijó su mirada en sus ojos, sin variar la expresión.

-¿O qué? - en un rápido movimiento, asió con sus manos el cuello de la capa de Harry y le estampó violentamente en la pared frente a él, sin retirar su fiera mirada de la suya. - ¿Qué harás si no te obedezco, Potter?

Harry, que tenía su mano izquierda apretando con fuerza la muñeca derecha de Draco, tragó saliva y, con un simple movimiento de varita realizado desde debajo de su capa, Draco salió disparado hacia las pilas del baño de espaldas, cerrando los ojos fuertemente de dolor cuando sus lumbares chocaron contra la piedra. En mitad de su confusión, unas ataduras salieron del extremo de la varita de Harry y se anudaron en las muñecas de Malfoy, detrás de su espalda. El rubio forcejeo sin éxito, con un claro fastidio en su voz.

-Potter, por dios… - dijo, claramente sin sentirse amenazado. Su tono de voz sólo reflejaba la molestia de un adulto que trata de deshacerse de las jugarretas de un niño de cinco años.

-Te vi en Borgin & Burks. Te he visto cientos de veces en lugares que, me consta, no sueles frecuentar, y a horas intempestivas…

-Potter, ¿me estás acosando? - comenzó, con sorna.

-... Y puedo sentir la magia negra en ese collar. No sé de lo que se trata, pero tienes que parar lo que sea que estés haciendo - dijo Harry sin dilación. Sabía que había dejado entrever demasiada información y en muy poco tiempo, pero tuvo un pálpito que le empujó a hacerlo y, además, sabía que las ataduras no resistirían lo suficiente. Todavía no había practicado lo suficiente como para perfeccionar la técnica en la Sala de los Menesteres, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, sabía que aquel no era un lugar donde pudiera explayarse en una conversación de esa índole con Malfoy. Alguien entraría en cualquier momento.

Malfoy sonrió derrotado, sin mencionar una palabra a cambio. Rió por lo bajo, con apatía. Parecía que, como bien decía el dicho, quien calla otorga. El joven parecía agotado y drenado de fuera cuál fuere la misión que le habían encomendado.

-Malfoy… No tienes porqué hacer esto.

Draco alzó por un momento sus ojos a los de Harry, pero unos ruidos provenientes del pasillo provocaron que Harry perdiera la concentración, lo que le brindó al rubio la oportunidad idónea para zafarse de las ataduras mágicas, y Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de él de forma inconsciente. Malfoy avanzó dramático hacia Harry. Podía sentir su aliento en su cara.

-A ver si comprendes de una maldita vez por todas que no todo el mundo necesita tu complejo de héroe - espetó de forma sibilina, recorriendo de forma rápida el cuerpo de Harry con desdén. - Hazle un favor al mundo y métete en tus asuntos - no hubo atisbo de emoción en su voz. Parecía como si estuviera harto de repetir aquella frase una y otra vez, como el profesor que repite su lección sin apetencia alguna, completamente monótono.- Quizá con suerte dures más tiempo vivo de lo que crees.

Malfoy se encaminó hacia la salida del baño, a la vez que otro alumno de Hogwarts entraba en el pasillo. Aquella fue la última vez que Harry vio a Draco Malfoy en Hogsmeade antes de que Katie Bell fuera maldecida.

Después de aquel encuentro, a Harry no le cupo la menor duda de que Draco estaba detrás de la maldición del collar y del internamiento de Katie Bell en un hospital externo a Hogwarts, pero sabía que nadie Le creería aunque lo afirmara. Ni siquiera se había planteado hablar con Ron y Hermione, pese a que sabía que era relevante.

Tampoco volvió a encontrarse con Malfoy en los pasillos de noche, ni solo, ni en zonas que no frecuentara. Parecía que el rubio se estaba cuidando de no volver a fallar en lo que fuera que estaba preparando. Lo que Harry tenía claro, es que aquel encuentro en el baño de Las Tres Escobas le había puesto en alerta, como si no quisiera que Harry le viera más donde no debía.

Los días transcurrieron y, pese a que Harry seguía sin creérselo, parecía que Draco había cesado en el empeño que tuviera. Le veía en clases, partidos de quidditch, y poco más.

Al cabo de un mes, Slughorn invitó a cenar a sus alumnos preferidos y la cena transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que Filch irrumpió bajo las lujosas lámparas del despacho de Slughorn arrastrando a Malfoy tras él.

Los ojos del rubio destilaban altanería y desdén a partes iguales. A Malfoy no le hacía gracia alguna que Filch estuviera sosteniendo de mala manera su brazo y arrastrándolo frente Slughorn, y se podía distinguir claramente en su lenguaje corporal. El profesor de pociones se disculpó por el muchacho y volvió a reanudar la charla con sus alumnos invitados cuando Snape apareció en la sala, llevándose a Malfoy consigo. Las miradas que dirigió a su paso a todo el gentío que se agolpó alrededor de ellos fue de la misma índole. Sólo hubo una mirada distinta de todas.

Cuando Snape pasó arrastrando a Malfoy del cuello de la camisa junto a Harry, Mclaggen se encontraba luciendo bíceps frente a una alumna de Ravenclaw, al ver que su amiga Hermione no había cesado en su empeño de deshacerse de él. Pero Harry no prestaba atención a aquella situación. Él supo a la perfección que la mirada que Malfoy le había lanzado había sido la más larga que el slytherin había dirigido a nadie más de la estancia. Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió. Lo más perturbador del caso fue que su mirada no fue de odio. A diferencia de su mirada en el baño de Las Tres Escobas, no fue una mirada de asco, ni de superioridad. Fue una mirada de vergüenza.


End file.
